La tragedia de los que se aman
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: [oneshot] Una pareja tiene su primera noche de amor pero al día siguiente el futuro es incierto. Iruka debe quedarse con los chicos de la academia, Kakashi debe luchar para defender a los que ama. KakaIru


Un fic de Shinigami (conocido mio y algo más... oh... no me pregunten, no me gusta hablar al respecto jajaja), les dejo con la introducción de su parte, me ha pedido que yo se lo publique y creo que es muy snif lindo... trago amargo, me gusta mucho esta pareja, ojalá a ustedes también, a mi me gusta cómo escribe pero es muy flojo y casi no hace nada (se le tiene que casi rogar!) pero lo puse a leer mis fics y se inspiró. Es un Oneshot un poquito largo pero interesante y profundo y dolorosito, awww... le hice algunas correcciones (como siempre metiendo mi cuchara) ojalá les guste, tal vez algún día se convierta a nuestra secta de escritores jajaja

Antes también doy el disclaimer ya que se le olvidó: Los personajes que están en esta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ¡Viva Kishimoto-sama y sus personajes!.

**advertencia: este fic es de la pareja KakaIru, si no te gusta el yaoi (que no tiene nada de explícito he?) o no te gusta el shonen ai entonces mejor no lo leas, aunque te recomiendo que lo leas y a lo mejor te gusta jajaja XD,. no, no me hagas caso, en serio, no lo leas... aunque está tristísimo y-... ya, ya, solo... si no te gusta este tema no lo leas vale?**

* * *

Bueno, esta será la primera vez que escriba sobre naruto un fic, me gustaría escribir sobre Rock lee, que es mi personaje favorito, o sobre kiba porque tambien me gusta mucho, pero esta vez será sobre kakashi e Iruka porque, pues porque desde hace unos dias me ha nacido esa idea joooo; y bueno, después de alimentar a la perrita (que no es mia, es de mi hermana simara y lleva el mismo nombre jujuju) y cumplir con casi ninguno de los deberes que me han encargado…ahí les va! Además es One shot. 

**LA TRAGEDIA DE LOS QUE SE AMAN.**

- ... Eso es algo muy importante para aquellos que sueñan con ser ninjas, un shinobi nunca debe tener miedo a la muerte –Iruka no se cansaba de repetirlo, el pensaba en sus alumnos cuyos padres estaban ahora en una misión, debia prepararlos psicológicamente para lo peor.

Los ANBU estaban en acción, konoha había sido invadida por la villa de la roca, esta se habia vuelto aún más poderosa de lo que era antes,había dichoKakashi... y justamente por el, por kakashi, era por quien más estaba preocupado Iruka porqueaunque ya no era ANBU, habia sido solicitado para la batalla, también otros Jûnins como Guy y Kurenai; Azuma estaba de misión con su grupo.

Ahora, la villa de la roca estaba retrocediendo, por supuesto, Konoha no iba a dejar que se alejaran ilesos, por lo menos tenían que advertirles que Konoha no era nada débil.

-Es un honor para cualquier ninja morir por los suyos…- la verdad Iruka trataba de sentirse mejor, de convencerse así mismo.

El día había llegado a su fin, Iruka estaba revisando algunos exámenes que tenia que entregar al día siguiente, el trabajo para un maestro chûnin nunca terminaba; tenía que ver por el bien de sus alumnos, se sentìa del todo responsable por cualquier cosa que les pasara, y por cuidar que no centraran su atención en la batalla que se estaría llevando acabo no muy lejos de ahí. Lo que menos quería era pensar en Kakashi…

…Kakashi…

Había sido un crudo invierno sin embargo la mañana del primer día del mes que ya estaba por concluir, la nieve que cuajada en las ventanas estaba ya por derretirse, un tibio rayo de sol se colaba por las persianas de la habitación de Iruka y acariciaba su espalda desnuda y cubierta de sudor a causa de la actividad física; a un lado de el descansaba su persona más amada, la que había deseado tanto y a la que, después de mucho negarse,se había entregado completamente, Kakashi.

Después debastante tiempolleno deinsinuaciones por parte de Kakashi, Iruka porfín habìa cedido a pasar la noche con él. No era porque le faltaran ganas, sino que, siendo profesor de la academia, creía que estaba haciendo algo imperdonable solo con sentir lo que sentía por Kakashi.

-En el corazón las reglas de la sociedad quedan detrás, lo que sentimos es más grande que cualquier regla moralista. ¡Iruka, date cuenta de lo que nos estás haciendo! -el peliplateado no había hablado con el corazón, la verdad es que buscaba las palabras que sonaran más trágicas y dolorosas para convencerle... no quería que Iruka pensara que estaba necesitado de sexo, pero la verdad era que si.

-Pero kakashi… yo no puedo, que tal si lo llega a saber alguien más, y si llega a los oídos de mis niños¿qué les voy a decir!- Iruka de verdad no se daba cuenta de las oscuras pretensiones de Kakashi, pensaba que este lo amaba y que quería demostrárselo haciéndole el amor.

Y aunque Kakashi, para si mismo trataba de convencerse de que solo era el placer de hacerlo con una persona tan pura lo que le movía a insistirle tanto, una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarle si de verdad no estaba enamorado de Iruka, y lo que le causaba aún más problemas era el hecho de que ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención.

-La verdad es que no me quieres Iruka, si me quisieras me dejarías… nadie lo va a saber, además, si nos amamos podemos romper todos los obstáculos que aparezcan desde ahora.

-Kakashi…

Kakashi estaba quitándose la parte de su ropa que cubría su rostro, mientras acorralaba a un asustado Iruka en la pared. Al fin terminó de descubrir su rostro, su arma mortal.

-Iruka, - le habló quedamente -yo… te amo…- ¡listo!. La boca de Kakashi peligrosamente cerca de la de Iruka, sus labios que parecían deliciosos, si nariz perfecta, su tez blanca, todo su rostro y las palabras que había pronunciado fueron la fórmula perfecta para que Iruka dejara de negarse. Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kakashi no solo afectaron a Iruka, también tuvieron un efecto en él; se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras, por primera vez se había sonrojado, no de vergüenza, sino de emoción.

-Kakashi… también te amo, y quiero que seamos felices, para siempre.-Iruka temblaba de deseo, de deseo de estar junto a su amado, deseo de que lo amara con fuerza, deseo de ser suyo y de que fuera de él.

Lo demás ya es pura talacha, los cuerpos en la cama seaman como siempre quisieron y como nunca habían podido; se amaron como dos adolescentes, con tanta pasión que cualquiera habría tenido envidia; se amaron entregándose por completo; se amaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en el momento que separaran sus cuerpos.

Amanecía, el tibio sol acariciaba la espalda morena, calientey sudorosade Iruka, Kakashi dormía a su lado.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho, tan solo fue un momento de tregua que les dio la vida, un minuto tal vez, en toda la vida que llevaban, para volverse a mirar a los ojos y repetirse que se amaban. La vida es injusta, es cruel, desde tiempos pasados para las parejas que se aman.

Justo un instante después de que Iruka despertó, Kakashi abrió los ojos, estaba sonrojado y su moreno acompañante lo estaba aún más, lo que llenó de ternura a Kakashi, nunca había visto tan feliz a Iruka, tan tierno, tan hermoso…

-Te amo mi delfincito

-También te amo mi despeinado espantapájaros -

No eran las palabras más hermosas que se habían dicho, pero si las más llenas de amor y dulzura. Ellos sonreían.

Justo en ese momento, una explosión llegó hasta sus oídos, no se habían dado cuenta, o no habían querido darse cuenta, pero desdehacía horas antes Konoha estaba bajo ataque nuevamente.

Kakashi se vistió rápidamente, Iruka quiso hacer su parte, pero casi no podía moverse, había sido su primera vez, y no estaba para nada acostumbrado al dolor que seguía del placer… pobre Iruka. Así que se quedó rezagado.

Kakashi se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con mucho cariño. Lo besó y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Iruka se quedó helado, no sabía porqué, pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento; uno que le decía que no iba a volver a ver a su amado.

Afuera estaba haciendo calor, más por las explosiones que por el tímido sol que estaba pidiendo permiso al invierno para tocar y calentar a los habitantes de Konoha.

Las cosas estaban realmente difíciles, los ANBU ya estaban en acción, y todos los ninjas estaban en sus puestos.

Un cadáver cayó a los pies de Kakashi, "son ninjas de la roca¡malditos!".

-Kakashi!- Guy estaba peleando no muy lejos de ahí- cuidado a tu espalda!

Apenas si le dio tiempo a Hatake de quitarse, una gran lluvia de rocas estuvo apunto de proporcionarle la misma suerte que a su antiguo compañero Obito.

Fue entonces cuando por fin Kakashi despertó del todo y comenzó a pelear a lado de su eterno rival.

Guy sensei!. Ánimo, use el poder de la juventud!- Lee estaba apostado enfrente de un conocido restaurante de ramenque había dejado de serlo para convertirse en un refugio, junto con TenTen que le hacía segunda y peleaban con todo para mantener resguardados a los civiles que se encontraban dentro mientras animaba a su admirado maestro.

Neji y Hinata, que habían regresado de una misión dela familiaHyuga, estaban peleando juntos, Hinata había alcanzado un muy buen nivel de combate y peleaba con una destreza que hubiera sorprendido a Kiba y a Shino si pudieran verle.

Kiba, akamaru y Shino, por su parte peleaban juntos, Shibi Aburame no dejaba de vigilar el combate de su hijo desde lejos, le amaba demasiado como para dejar que muriera en esa batalla, estaría dispuesto a protegerlo lo más que pudiera. Asi que, mientras combatía, siempre un ojo lo tenía en su hijo.

Kiba fue herido al salvar a dos niños quehabían sidollevados por las circunstancias al lugar de la batalla; sin embargo, Hana, su hermana le atendía con rapidez mientras su madre les cubría las espaldas. Al terminar, las dos se alejaron para seguir con su parte. Shino le reclamó a Kiba su descuido. Y este mostró una risa como disculpa, Shino no pudo evitar correspondercon sonrisa.

Sakura estaba peleando cerca del palacio de hokage, junto con Naruto que a su vez tenia por propósito no dejar que murieran ni el viejo que preparaba ese ramen tan sabroso ni Konohamaru que estaba adentro haciendo guardiapor si pasaba algún enemigo (claro, que Naruto y Sakura no dejarían que ningún enemigo entrara), el palacio de Hokage era otro refugio.

El resto de los shinobis estaban en puntos estratégicos, sin embargo, por un ninja de la roca que moríacaían tres de konoha. La lucha se estaba perdiendo.

Iruka ya había salido de su casa y corría hacia la academia, seguramente los niños seguían ahí. No había errado, a los pequeños ya no se les había podido sacar del edificio, estaban más seguros adentro.

Otra explosión.

La academia se sacudió y una parte se derrumbó, justo sobre la cabeza del joven profesor.

Ocho días pasaron desde que Iruka y algunos niños fueron internados en al hospital. Los muertos habían sido ya enterrados. Las flores empezaban a colorear los campos de Konoha.

Por fin Iruka recuperó el conocimiento… ¿qué había pasado, no lo sabia, solo podía sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho y otra menos dolorosa en la cabeza.

- IRUKA SENSEI!

-Iruka sensei!

Los niños de la academia estaban visitando a su querido profesor, Konohamaru se sentía culpable de no haberse quedado a pelear en la academia, después de todo, no había hecho nada en el palacio del hokage.

-Niños… que bueno que están bien…

-¿Iruka sensei?- sakura se veía muy linda con uniforme de enfermera, ella había estado cuidando a Iruka y los niños heridos de la academia. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al ver a su antiguo profesor despertar, habían pronosticado que quedaría en coma por ese fortísimo golpe de su cabeza.

-Sakura chan… ¿Cómo estas¿cómo están los niños de la academia, y ¿Naruto?

-Iruka sensei, no debe de hablar, descanse, Ellos están bien, todos.ç

Iruka cerró sus ojos obedeciendo a su exalumna, realmente no se sentía muy bien y ya que su prioridad mayor estaba a salvo podía darse un tiempo para descansar.

Por otro lado estaba Shino, trataba de sonreírle a Kiba, de animarlo a seguir adelante; ambos habian perdido a un ser muy querido. Akamaru había sido aplastado por una roca frente a los ojos de Kiba, este había quedado demasiado trastornado y no hablaba ni comía. Tenía deseos de morir. Por su parte, Shino había sido descuidado al proteger a Kiba de un segundo ataque que le sugería la muerte al igual que a su perro. El patriarca Aburame, al salvarles, vio con tristeza que su hijo no seguiría el clan, pero aceptó con ternura, al momento de morir, la extraña relación que el Inuzuka y su hijo tenían y que había quedado en evidencia cuando este arriesgó su vida por el ser al que amaba.

Lee estaba muy alterado, enojado consigo mismo por haber cedido ante la mirada intensa de Guy Maito, cuando le pidió que no lo siguiera y que cuidara de TenTen y del resto de los jóvenes en su nombre mientras el estuviera lejos.

Kakashi, Maito y Kurenai, habían salido junto con los ANBU a perseguir al enemigo, a cazarlo y a hacerlo pagar por lo que le hicieron a la hoja.

----------------

Ya han pasado varias semanas, Iruka está revisando exámenes que debe entregar al día siguiente, el trabajo para un maestro Chûnin nunca termina. Y para la destrozada Konoha apenas empieza. Todos los días, los civiles y ninjas reparan una parte de Konoha que aún queda muy herida.

Ninjas de la arena llegan enviados por el Kazekage, ayudan a sus aliados¡cómo no se dieron cuenta para venir a apoyarlos en la batalla, nunca se lo perdonarán, el Kazekage está muy arrepentido.

La vida tiene que seguir su curso, un monumento en honor a Jiraiya y a su gran sapo Gamabunta, son los que recuerdan quién salvó a Konoha de la destrucción total. Si, Jiraiya habia llegado a Konoha de unas largas vacaciones que se tomó lejos de de Naruto, justo a tiempo para que Konoha no fuera derrotada.

Iruka se sienta en la cama quesolo unavez fue de dos. Se acuesta, piensa, llora.

No sabe porqué, pero desde aquel dìa en el hospital, Su pecho no ha dejado de dolerle, tiene algo clavado en el corazón, algo peor que un kunai, una angustia, una incertidumbre. O quizás…

Tres días más pasaron, un grito de alegría se dejó escuchar, los shinobis estaban de vuelta.

Por fin el día que más esperaba había llegado¿el día que más esperaba? O acaso… el día que jamás habría querido que llegara.

Maito sensei llegaba con una Kurenai a cuestas muy mal heridos los dos. A Guy le faltaba un brazo y pudo apenas llegar, estaba realmente mal.

Sobra decir que Rock Lee estaba destrozado al ver a su querido maestro en esas condiciones, pero cuando le dijeron que sobreviviría no pudo más que alegrarse, porque, aunque Maito ya no lo pudiera abrazar, ahora sería él quien lo abrazara O.O

Hinata estaba el pendiente de Kurenai, Shino por fin había logrado que Kiba comiera y ya se estaba recuperando.

Muchos ANBU no volvieron y la felicidad de Konoha se convirtió nuevamente en llanto. Familias enteras lloraban por los que, aunque no fueran suyos, habían peleado por ellos.

Sentado en su cama, que solo una vez fue de dos, estaba Iruka, llorando, ya no podía más, el lo sabía, lo sabia desde el momento en que se fue.

El copy ninja ya no regresaría…

-------------

* * *

_**EPILOGO (**si lo quieres leer, si quieres saber un poquito más)

* * *

_

Una sombra apareció en la entrada de la habitación de Iruka, éste estaba de espaldas, secó sus lágrimas y cerró los ojos.

El extraño se acercó, colocó en su hombro una mano, y con la otra puso algo sobre la pierna de Iruka.

_Nunca me olvides…_

No pudo más, Iruka se desplomó en llanto sobre su cama, trataba de encontrar aun el olor de su amado, sin embargo no lo encontró, se había ido, se había ido para siempre.

Al despertar por fin de un sueño que había rechazado desde hacia días, extendió su mano, a un lado de él, una pieza fría de metal brillaba con el cálido sol de primavera. Era el emblema de Konoha que antes había portado ese que fue su amor.

Las cosas no volvieron a ser nunca más como antes para Iruka, llora todas las noches y su corazón estaa lastimado, lastimado por no haber amado lo suficiente, herido hasta el fondo por los rechazos que tuvo para con él. Por no haber cedido desde el principio. Por no dejarse amar por Kakashi.

Su Kakashi…

¿Alguien podrá cerrar la herida del profesor de academia?. por favor… escuchen… que aquel que llora necesita pronto un consuelo. O ya no lo necesita?

* * *

La verdad ya se habrán dado cuenta que no tengo mucho talento para escribir, espero que no se les haya hecho muy tedioso y largo. 

Creo que el poner a los demás ninjas le da un poco de sustancia y realismo no, porque centrarme nada más en Kaka-iru sería complicado.

Me gustan las tragedias, asi que si sigo escribiendo ya se darán cuenta de mi afición por hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan U.U no tengo remedio. Y también me gusta hacer sufrir a mi hermanita peque--- que por cierto le leí este fic censurándolo jojojo aunque no tiene graan cosa verdad?

REVIEWS! Please!

* * *

**SIMARA DICE:**

Ok, OK, aquí se acaba, ojalá les haya gustado como a mi, traté de no tocar mucho el fic por que estaba ya bien hecho, y si, a Shini-chan (Shinchan jaja) le gustan las tragedias, es cruel, despiadado y maloso, pero escribe lindo no?

Ahhh, olvidé mencionar que le gusta el yaoi, es lo único que lo salva de ser rechazado por la sociedad jajajaja...

Ok, escriban sus reviews vale?


End file.
